


Choose

by Fanlady



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Death Chara, implisit violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlady/pseuds/Fanlady
Summary: Halilintar harus memilih siapa yang harus diselamatkan di antara kedua adiknya. Jika ia memilih satu, maka ia harus kehilangan yang lain, atau ia bisa saja kehilangan mereka berdua sekaligus. /day 9 : prompt #15 “Kill” by Fajri Mei





	

“ **Choose** ”

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : AU, elemental!siblings, implisit violence, **death chara(s)**

#28DaysDrabbleChallenge day 9 : prompt #15 “ **Kill** ” by **Fajri Mei**

.

.

.

 

Jeritan Halilintar akhirnya berhenti setelah menit-menit yang menyiksa itu berlalu. Halilintar terengah,  berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang semakin menipis, sementara paru-parunya berjuang untuk kembali mengambil udara.

 

“Sayang sekali kau gagal, Halilintar.” Sebuah suara dingin berkata.

 

Halilintar tak ingin bersusah payah mendongak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia masih berjuang agar tetap sadar. Halilintar tahu ia sama sekali tak boleh pingsan sekarang.

 

“Padahal aku sudah bermurah hati padamu, Halilintar. Tapi kau bahkan tak sanggup memainkan permainan kecilku dengan baik.”

 

Orang yang berbicara padanya mondar-mandir di depan Halilintar. Ia hanya bisa melihat sepatu hitamnya yang berkilat berdecit di lantai seiring setiap langkah.

 

“Aku hanya memintamu untuk tidak bersuara selama lima menit. Hanya lima menit, Halilintar. Apa susahnya, sih?”

 

_Ya, pasti akan mudah kalau saja tangan dan kakinya tidak ditusuk oleh besi panas setiap detiknya._

 

“Dan sekarang, kau kehilangan kesempatan terbaik yang kuberikan padamu. Aku berjanji akan melepaskan kedua adikmu kalau kau berhasil melewati permainan kecilku dengan baik. Tapi karena kau gagal, kau hanya boleh memilih salah satu. Aku masih cukup bermurah hati, ‘kan?”

 

Kepala Halilintar didingakkan dengan paksa, membuatnya mau tak mau melihat kedua adik kembarnya yang dirantai tak jauh di depannya. Tidak, hanya satu yang masih terikat erat seperti dirinya. Taufan. Sementara adik bungsunya kini justru tergeletak di tanah dengan mata terpejam dan sama sekali tak bergerak.

 

“Gempa ...”

 

Halilintar merasa kesulitan bernapas. Bukan karena paru-parunya yang kini terasa terbakar, tapi karena fakta bahwa mungkin ia sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkan salah satu adiknya.

 

“Jadi, Halilintar, mana yang akan kau selamatkan lebih dulu? Taufan? Atau mungkin kau mau menyelamatkan Gempa? Tapi kurasa sudah terlambat untuk adikmu yang satu itu.”

 

“HALILINTAR!”

 

Halilintar mendengar Taufan meneriakkan namanya, sebelum kemudian suaranya berubah menjadi jeritan kesakitan.

 

“JANGAN! JANGAN SAKITI MEREKA LAGI!” Halilintar menjerit putus asa. “Sakiti saja aku! Bunuh saja aku! Kumohon ... jangan sakiti adik-adikku lagi ...”

 

Halilintar menangis atas ketidakberdayaannya. Kenapa mereka harus mengalami semua ini? Kenapa adik-adiknya harus mengalami hal mengerikan seperti ini? Mereka tidak salah apa-apa.

 

“Kalau begitu pilihlah, Halilintar. Kau mau menyelamatkan yang mana?”

 

“HALILINTAR! KAU HARUS MENYELAMATKAN GEMPA! KAU HARUS MEMBAWANYA PERGI DARI SINI! KALAU TIDAK DIA BENAR-BENAR AKAN MATI!” Taufan kembali berteriak putus asa.

 

Seluruh tubuh Halilintar bergetar hebat. Bagaimana dia bisa memilih? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memilih yang mana yang harus diselamatkan di antara kedua adiknya? Taufan dan Gempa, ia harusnya menyelamatkan mereka berdua, bukan hanya salah satu.

 

“Waktumu hampir habis. Pilihlah. Selamatkan salah satu, dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada yang lain. Kalau kau tidak bisa memilih, maka kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka berdua. Mungkin itu malah lebih adil, ya?”

 

Halilintar ingin sekali merobek mulut yang tengah tertawa keji di atas penderitaannya dan kedua adiknya itu. Tapi ia tak punya waktu. Ia harus memilih. Siapa yang akan diselamatkannya?

 

“Waktumu habis. Sekarang pilihlah. Yang mana yang akan kau selamatkan?”

 

“Aku ... _aku tak bisa ...”_

 

“Kau tidak bisa memilih? Kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kedua adikmu.”

 

“TIDAK! JANGAN! KUMOHON JANGAN!”

 

Berikutnya, jeritan Taufan bergaung di ruangan temaram itu. Jeritan penuh penderitaan dan rasa sakit. Halilintar ikut menjerit dan meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri agar bisa menyelamatkan adiknya. Ia menangis putus asa sambil berulang kali meneriakkan nama Taufan dan Gempa dan memohon agar mereka berdua dilepaskan.

 

Lalu akhirnya keadaan menjadi sunyi. Tubuh Taufan terkulai tak berdaya dengan kedua tangan masih terantai erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, dan ia sama sekali tak bergerak maupun mengeluarkan suara lagi. Sama seperti Gempa yang terbaring tak jauh darinya.

 

Dan Halilintar tahu, ia telah gagal menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

 

.

.

.

fin


End file.
